Super Girls, Inc.
VioletParrandCeciliaFan496's movie-spoofs of "Monsters, Inc." It appeared on YouTube on February 3st, 2019. Cast *James P. Sullivan - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Mike Wazowski - Cecilia (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Boo - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Randall Boggs - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Mr. Waternoose - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Celia Mae - Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Roz - Mike (Total Drama) *Jerry - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Needleman and Smitty - Miss Kitty (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) and Tanya (An American Tail) *Fungus - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *The Abominable Snowman - Ash (Sing) *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Ms. Flint - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ted Pauley - Bridgette (Total Drama) *George Sanderson - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Charlie - Faline (Bambi 2) *Tony - Nala (The Lion King) *Sushi Chef - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Claws Ward - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Waxford - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Movie Transcript Super Girls, Inc. Trailer/Transcript Parts *Super Girls, Inc. Part 1 - "Main Titles/Children in the Closet/Darla Dimple *Super Girls, Inc. Part 2 - "Morning Workout/Super Girlpolis" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 3 - "Super Girls, Inc./Angelica Pickles" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 4 - "Scare Floor/"23-19" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 5 - "The End of the Day/Mowgli *Super Girls, Inc. Part 6 - "Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 7 - "Bedtime" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 8 - "Sneaking Mowgli to Work/Potty Break/Angelica Pickles' Plot" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 9 - "The Wrong Door/Cecilia On The Run" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 10 - "The Trash Compactor" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 11 - "Cecilia Kidnapped" *Super Girls, inc. Part 12 - "The Pilot from Floop's Fooglies" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 13 - "Violet Parr Scares Mowgli" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 14 - "Banished" *Super Girls Part 15 - Welcome to Himaylayas *Super Girls, Inc. Part 16 - "Violet Parr Rescues Mowgli" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 17 - "Schmoopsie Poo/The Door Chase/Angelica Pickles' Demise *Super Girls, Inc. Part 18 - "Tricking Darla Dimple" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 19 - "Goodbye" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 20 - "The Laugh Floor/Kitty" *Super Girls, Inc. Part 21 - "End Credits/Outtakes and Company play" Movies Used *Monsters, Inc. (2001) Gallery Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as James P. Sullivan Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Mike Wazowski Mowgli.png|Mowgli as Boo Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Randall Boggs Darla Dimple.jpg|Darla Dimple as Mr. Waternoose Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Celia Mae MikeAudition.png|Mike as Roz Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell as Jerry Sophia Kitty.png|Miss Kitty Older Tanya in a bikini.png|and Tanya as Needleman and Smitty NightmareMoon.png|Nightmare Moon as Fungus Ahs_000.png|Ash as The Abominable Snowman Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile Cody.png|Cody as Ms. Flint BridgetteCountdownWM.png|Bridgette as Ted Pauley Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess as George Sanderson Faline.jpg|Faline as Charlie Nala.png|Nala as Tony Yo.png|Yo as Sushi Chef Oliviaflaversham.gif|Olivia Flaversham as Claws Ward Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Waxford Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:Monster Inc Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:VioletParrandCeciliaFan496 Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Trents gang spoofs